


strawberry lip balm

by peachyblush



Series: kiss meme fics [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kiss Meme Fic, M/M, a lil, awkward-ish kiss ???, it's cute, that's it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: Junmyeon wonders how it would feel if his roommate would give him a kiss on his lips.





	strawberry lip balm

**Author's Note:**

> the “which was supposed to be an ask but i didn’t think if ppl would actually ask me to write something for them fic” aka the first kiss xiuho fics nobody asked for. (also pls lemme know how it was i need validation)

> [insp. [kiss meme](http://fluffy-chan.tumblr.com/post/164557645043/askfic-kiss-meme)] 

* * *

 

 

Reading calmed him down like finally able to breathe after many suffocating seconds. Junmyeon thanked every writer in the world for writer as he continued reading the small book, it revolved around a girl trying to get a stone to save her mother — whose powers were fading which would lead to death. She is a bit of a coward, but still is in between the adventure, and currently searching for a person who knows which part of the town has the Collector who is rumoured to live in that town. **  
**

Junmyeon looks at the streets below through the window, it’s a rainy day, people are under umbrellas, some rushing without them. There is a certain, obscurely bright umbrella in the middle of the street, between the bustling greys and dark colours. Junmyeon wonders if there’s a couple below it, enjoying the rain together, probably blushing because of some embarrassing moment, and, Junmyeon notices the umbrella turn a little, they’re kissing now.

“What’re you thinking about?”

Junmyeon looks at Minseok, he’s looking at him straight in the eye, a little concerned. Junmyeon’s stomach does a small flip, the elder looks downright beautiful in the pastel clothes.

“There’s an umbrella—” Junmyeon stammers awkwardly, pointing out of the window, “Between the streets. There. I think they’re kissing in the rain.”

“What makes you think so?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “I just thought. I’m a twenty-three year old man, and I, well, to be frank, haven’t even had my first kiss. So, I guess that makes me think about people kissing frequently.”

Thinking over what he said, Junmyeon realizes it doesn’t make sense. Was he flirting? Or hinting something to Minseok? He himself doesn't know, god damn it.

Minseok, however, thinks it makes sense, because he nods, and goes back to twirl the pencil between his fingers, studying for the test he has tomorrow.

Junmyeon wonders how it would feel if his roommate would get up now, walk near him and would give him a kiss on his lips. He’s noticed Minseok’s lips are pink, they’re the soft pink, and Minseok wears a flavoured lip balm — because he actually, literally freezes in winter —, so his lips will probably have the same strawberry flavour with a hint of Minseok’s own, special lip-taste.

“You know,” Minseok says, Junmyeon looks at his roommate, who’s smiling. “It’s funny.”

“What’s funny?”

“I’m twenty-five and haven’t had my first kiss.” He chuckles. “I never thought of it till now.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow in a questioning manner, his lips twitching into a small, teasing smile. “Till now, eh?”

Minseok closes his book after keeping his pencil between the pages, puts it on the coffee table and pats the space next to him. Junmyeon’s heartbeat rises, his breathing becomes a little faster, but he keeps the piece of paper where he was reading and closes it, gets up, walks over the couch and sits next to the elder, a small gap between them as well as their hands.

Junmyeon smile slowly fades as time passes by, Minseok is just looking at him, then at the window, then again at him, and he keeps doing that till Junmyeon slumps back, groaning a little. He’s got such little patience, it’s funny how he likes those thousand pages of main lead trying to get together with their love interest.  “What is it, hyung.”

“Ca-can you be—” Minseok clears his throat, cheeks burning. “Can you, um, be my first kiss?”

It’s Junmyeon who has burning cheeks, too, now. He can feel his heart against his throat, there are tickles in his stomach, his throat is going dry, he has to take a deep breath to know if he’s breathing or not. His hands curl into fists, he shifts a little, and not trusting his voice, Junmyeon takes a deep breath, nodding.

Minsoek’s eyes go wide. “Really?”

“Y-yeah, really.”

He looks at his roommate expectantly, licking his lips to make sure they’re wet. Minseok doesn't move, it’s almost as if he’s waiting for Junmyeon to make a move — and he would have, if Minseok didn’t shift his position and hover on him, smiling shyly.

Minseok looks handsome up close, Junmyeon notices, and his breath smells of the chewing gum they ate earlier.

“Are you wearing that strawberry lip balm, hyung?” Junmyeon asks as he straightens himself, their lips centimeters close. “I’m looking forward to taste it.”

Minseok sits back on the couch, smirking, and wiggling his eyebrows in question. “Should I wear it?”

“Please.”

“I’ll be back.” And Minseok runs to his room. He comes back after a moment, and his lips are shining.

It takes another few moments for them to get to the same position, only this time, Minseok is the one on the couch, slumped, and Junmyeon is hovering over him, grinning stupidly. “You’re lips are shining.”

“They always do for a few minutes.” Minseok licks his upper lip, clicking his tongue. “The taste never gets old, honestly.”

Junmyeon leans in, connects their lips together. It’s just their lips connected, none of them are moving, Junmyeon licks his — and a little of Minseok’s — lip and the elder’s right, it tastes wonderful. Junmyeon puckers his lips, his roommate copies him, and it feels like he’s kissing Minseok’s cheek, except his cheeks have the same shape as his lips, and they taste like strawberry with a hint of mint.

He leans back, flopping on the couch, bouncing there  a little. “That’s how a kiss happens, huh.”

“They do it differently in movies,” Minseok points out, “Their lips move.”

Junmyeon cringes along with Minseok, and whispers, “That’s probably very uncomfortable.”

“Maybe, but, we definitely should watch some YouTube tutorials on kissing.”

“Yeah.” When he gets up to get his laptop, he realizes his heart is too fast for his liking, it’s skipping a few beats, and the tickles in his stomach are still there — they’ve gotten more in number and are making him want to giggle. He walks to his room and takes his laptop and sits next to Minseok again, this time a little tensed.

He likes Minseok, doesn’t he. Of course, he does. Who wouldn’t like a person like Minseok? He’s adorable, matured, knows how to take care of people, animals and — the most important thing: he reads books. And looks the most handsome person in the whole world when he’s near the window and reading.

“I think I like you.” Minseok’s voice is a whisper. Junmyeon isn’t sure if he’s heard Minseok right.

“What?”

“I— uh, I think—” The elder blushes deep red. He looks adorable. “I like you. Like, ‘I would date you’ like you.”

Junmyeon grins widely. The tickles won’t stop. “Um, I like you, too.”


End file.
